


Too Hot

by bushViperCutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Weather, One Shot, POV Severus Snape, Romantic Gestures, Short One Shot, Snape Appreciation Month 2020, Spinner's End, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: It’s way too hot for Severus to think about anything other than melting on the spot.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Snape Appreciation Month, prompt 30: Free Choice but I was inspired by “Worst fanfic prompts” too hot for sex XD

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

“Damn. This blasted. Bloody. Mind melting heat!” Severus banged on the wooden floor of his living room that he was currently sprawled out on.

The summer heat was too intense to suffer through quietly. He thought he could if he moved to what he thought would be a cold floor but was not surprised finding out it was as hot as the air around them, but at least he could stretch out. His wife lay on the sofa, her right arm and leg dangling down beside him.

It had been an hour since she had decided to strip down to only her night dress – the one she had bought for him a year ago as a lingerie piece. It was sheer and light and could barely be counted as ‘something to wear’, unlike his trousers and shirt. It was at these times he felt ridiculous always needing to wear something that covered his body. Between his pale and skinny body and all the ugly scars from his father, his bullies, and the Dark lord he always wore enough to cover everything, for comfort and peace of mind.

But where was the comfort now? He was sweating and sticky and he wished it was nighttime already so the light could vanish and he could get undressed in the darkness and stay that way. And it wasn’t like he was embarrassed undressing in front of her, in fact he often gave her strip teases which he knew she more than enjoyed. _It’s all the trauma,_ he mocked himself. Sometimes he still needed reminding that she enjoyed him, unclothed and all…

“Sev, maybe the wands are under the sofa. Have you checked?”

He turned his head and found three dust bunnies but no wands. They had a bit of a pest control problem a week prior to this heat wave, and the six legged creature had played a little game of hide and seek with all their things. She had found her shoes, and her clips, and six extremely poisonous plants out of the seven – she said they didn’t need to worry about the last one until next month – and he had found all his things… except their wands.

“Nothing,” he groaned.

_What if I shave my hair?_ For a second it seemed like a great idea. He didn’t even have to get up. He knew exactly where the scissors were and could summon them immediately. All he had to do was hold out his hair and start chopping away.

“No,” he mumbled to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing… I wanted to cut all my hair off.”

Her hand reached out for his, but he didn’t have the strength to take it.

“But you love when I pull on your hair,” she gave a small giggle.

“That’s why I’m not going to do it.”

_But what am I going to do about this HEAT._ Severus sighed, _It’s going to have to come off._ He gripped both sides of his shirt and ripped it open, exposing his bare chest. Buttons went flying and bouncing all over the floor.

She screamed, “Severus!” as a button hit her face. She poked her head out and looked at him with an all too familiar look in her eyes, “Oh.”

He furrowed his brows and ran his fingers through his hair, knowing she wouldn’t be able to resist. She immediately jumped onto the floor on top of him, ripping the remainder of the buttons off his shirt. _We better find our wands so I can repair that…_ She started kissing him and he pulled her down on top of him further, pressing her close.

They were enjoying the moment, until the heat got too much. She groaned and rolled off him, and for once he was glad, hoping to feel some change in temperature but it only went from blazing back down to just boiling.

“It’s too hot, I can’t even kiss you properly.”

“WHERE ARE OUR BLOODY WANDS!” he finished taking off his shirt and flung it away.

“That was hot.”

“Thanks.”

They sat there in silence until her excited squeals filled the air, “Wait there!”

She got up and ran out of the room and up the stairs. He could hear her footsteps in the bathroom upstairs and he sat up, realizing what she was doing. He heard the tub filling and he instinctively started undoing the buttons on his trousers as he headed up the stairs. Her sheer dress was already off and she was laying in the tub, waiting for him.

“Husband, join me,” she winked, “And bring the bubbles.”

“You’re wish is my command.”

He opened a cabinet and tossed a bottle at her. He took off his underpants and sunk into the water, closing the tap. He sighed at the cool water chilling his skin and moved the bubbles around him as they grew in size.

“Lucky we expanded the tub last year,” he felt her legs slide over him as she stretched and nodded.

“Lucky after I tried to grow it and almost destroyed your bathroom?” she laughed, sliding on her knees and leaning forward, kissing his lips.

“You stick to your award winning poison gas pods… I’ll do the renovating,” he pulled her in closer, running his hands all over and feeling her cool skin below the water.

“You summon the wine, I’ll summon the rubber frog,” she giggled and sat back.

He held his hands out and two half-empty bottles appeared. He handed one over and watched the rubber frog sink under the foaming bubbles. He uncorked his wine and put it to his mouth, tilting it and quickly pulling it back. Something hard had hit his tongue instead of the liquid.

“Uh, Sev?” she laughed and pulled out something long and black. “I found your wand.”

He sighed and tipped the bottle, spilling some of the wine in the tub and pulling her wand out as well. “Next time, remember to close the back door.”

“I wonder where it put the last poison pod though…”

Severus looked in his wine bottle, “Not in here and that’s all that matters for now.”

They clinked the bottles and continued their relaxing bath.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
